Enamorada de un Asesino JTK
by Riko Yashimoto
Summary: Estoy enamorada de un criminal...Mi cordura es de hierro y la de el pende de un hilo... Dicen que estoy en peligro pero... No lo creo...Mientras mi cordura siga intacta Todo esta bien... Lo malo es que esa persona que amo... Intetara romperla.
1. Capítulo 1

**_No Siento Miedo._**

Hola me llamo R_iko Yashimoto_ bueno vivo en estados unidos pero mis padres son de Japón por eso el de mi apellido bueno el describirme... Bueno sufro de dos desordenes geneticos 1 Sindrome de alejandria y 2 Heteocromonia si no los conoces buscalos en google Tengo el cabello corto un poco mas abajo de los hombros piel clara rosadita o al menos eso me dicen paresco un anime pero nee Vivo sola ya que mis padre murieron en un accidente automovilistico cuando mi madre hiba a dar a luz a mi hermano menor, dure un año viviendo con mi tia y decidi tomar independencia y mudarme sola.

Era hora de ir al colegio ya estaba lista mi amiga me esperaba abajo tome mi pantalon azul marino oscuro y mi blusa color verde pastel deje mi cabello asi como estaba odio peinarme en lo general ya lista decidi bajar.

-Estas Lista para otro dia de clases? - dijo la castaña en tono burlon-

- Podrias tomar ese cuchillo y matarme?

- No, ademas no seas dramatica por que sea tu primer dia de escuela no significa que sea tan malo.

- no es el primer dia que me molesta.

- y entonces que es?

- Soy la nueva del instituto sere el bicho raro.

La castaña me tomo del brazo y me llevo arastrando directo hacia el colegio o infierno como yo le suelo decir, Ya en la entrada no era tan malo chicos y chicas llegaban en Stake Bici los tipicos brabucones todo hiba bien haci que no me preocupe.

- Quieres entrar?

- Por que no

Hibamos caminando, hiba tan concentrada en mis pensamiento que tropeze con alguien dejando caer todo lo que el individuo llevava ensima.

-Lo siento mucho - intentaba recojer todo los papeles y libro que estaban en el piso pero no recibi ningun tipo de respuesta - awww Esta bien- volvi a preguntar pero sin tener respuesta alce la mirada para ver al silencioso individuo y me encontra con unos ojos oscuros serios y una linea recta en su cara.

- No importa- El chico respondio de forma fria y cortante mientras recojia las demas cosas.

Estaba petrificada no sabia que hacer el solo miro los libros que llevava en mis manos cuyos eran de el... los tomo y solo imitio una palabra sin sentimiento alguno.

- Gracias- El chico volteo y se fue desapareciendo en el tumur de estudiates.

- Se llama Mauricio Castaño Todos le dicen Mori no se por que - la castaña tomo mi hombro y me miro con una cara de una madre cuando sabe que tienes novio y ella esta entusiasmada- al parecer te gusta ewe he?

- Claro que no - me sonroje pero mis palabras sonaron frias y cortantes cosa convencible para cualquiera- Oye muevete.

- ok ok ya voy ya voy D:

Hibamos por los tipicos pasillos en donde los estudiantes vagan todo el tiempo ya me havian accinado un cacillero cuyo estaba al lado de mi amiga la cual se llama Angelica yo suelo llamarle Drowed.

- Como lo bas a decorar?

- Adivina - la mire con cara de tu sabes como lo are saque de mi mochila una pequeña caja que tenia poster de mi personaje favorito Jeff the killer coloque uno en cada parte de el casillero las partes que sobrabas con marcador rojos hacia efectos de sangres y listo sonrei al ver mi obra maestra estaba orgullosa de lo que hice - esta lindo *w*

-Genial mira el mio- Era exactamente el mismo casillero pero es que el de ella era con Ben XD- Las grandes mentes piensan igual.

Revise el papel de clases y note que me toco todas las clases con Drowed excepto en Gimnasia Odio Gimnasia con mi alma y corazón. La campana sonó y tocaba la clase de lenguajes decidimos entrar me quede afuera esperando la típica presentación de la chica nueva.

-Alumnos mios le tenemos a una nueva estudiante- La maestra me miro con cara de ya puedes pasar decidi a pasar al frente- Bueno querida presentante-

Trage Saliba fuertemente y me sonroje un poco a ver a '' Mori'' como le dicen mirandome al parecer con interes,

- M-me llamo Riko yashimoto Tengo 17 y es un gusto.

Todos los alumnos comenzaron a murmurar justamenten el menos indicado. ''Mori'' levanto la mano.

- Se le ofrece una pregunta?

-Si, Por que ella tiene los ojos asi? - su pregunta fue fria.

- si Riko ademas tu apellido eres de aqui o que hay cosas que queremos saber de ti.

- bueno me crie aqui pero soy de japon. Mis ojos bueno mi ojos izquierodo tiene un sindrome llamado el sindrome de alejandria y el otro ojos es mio normal y sufro de un desonden genetico llamado heteocromonia que me causa tener un ojo de un color y otro diferente

Todos los alumnos comesaron a murmurra como cosas : que rara es parece un anime barato para mi que no son sus ojos'' realmente no me importo .

-Bueno querida sientaten - pude notar que solo quesaba un aciento junto con Mori al final de las filas suerte que estaba cerca de la ventana y mi amiga se sentaba al frente.

Las clases pasaron ya era receso me junte con mi amiga en nuestro casilleros comenzamos a compartit imagenes de Creepys y al parecer llamo la atencion de una Rubia.

Alexandra: Es la tipica barbie que tiene que estar en todo colegio la que se garcha a todos la que se cree mejor y es mas falsa que un emo sin cortes ( espero no se sientan ofendidos)

-Oye por que no salimos afuera no me siento comoda estando cerca de la plástica- dijo refierondose a alexandra cosa que entendi al instante.

Hibamos caminando y cruzamos cerca de las platicas pude notar que la oji verde de Alexandra puso su pie en frente de mi para que me callera solo hice un pequeño movimiento y me desvie evitando el contacto entre ella y yo.

Estabamos afuera seguiamos intercambiando imagenes y hablamdo por mensajes de textos tenia minuto ilimitados por un año tenia que gastarlos en algo.

Mensajes:

- Oye tienes imgenes de Ben, Woods?

-No ya no me quedan...Pero encontre una buena pagina de imagenes de creepys.

-Nombre:

-Te la muestro en mi casa vale?

-Ok.

Pude notar como ''Mori'' Cruzava con sus manada de Fangirl por detras me sonroje al ver que dirigia su mirada hacia mi una de sus fangirls le dio una flor y lo que paso a continuación es algo que no me esperaba.

El pelinegro se acerco miro la rosa que llevava y me miro a continuacion inclino su mano indicandome que tomara la rosa todas las chicas estaban gritando de celos no sabia que hacer mi amiga me mensajeo.

Mensaje: TOMA LA MALDITA ROSAA WOODS D:

Hice lo mismo la tome me sonroje demasiado no me esperaba eso el no imitio ni media palabra y se alejo con las chicas a sus espalda.

- Como estuvo eso?

- a que te refieres con eso?

- bueno como que al parecer le gustas al chico mas popular de todo el colegio- sonrio sarcasticamente- y creo que sientes lo mismo - me miro con cara pedobear.

-C-Claro que no- me puse roja ante su comentario- ademas es demasiado callado para mi gustos.

- Que? quieres alguien como jeff?

Sonrei y baje mi cabeza esta vez si me sonroje mucho y enserio jeff podria ser mi primero amor pero no soy el tipico grupo chicas Fujoshi que ve yaoi en un asesino aunque si vea yaoi no me gusta para el.

- Vez Vez te gusta ewe

- CLARO Que NO! - golpee su hombro un poco fuerte lo que hizo que ella se sobara- pero por lo menos no estoy enamorada de un duende u3u

- El No es un duende D: te proivi decirle asi

- Ya callate Drowed y camina que ya tocaron la campana,

Nos tocaba Ciencias en esta clases las mesas son unidas y justamente me toca con el Famoso susodicho que ya tienen que saber quien es.

-Bueno estudiantes hoy aremos disensión - la maestra sonrio sabia que la mayoria odiaba esa clase pero realmente me encantaba.

Nos entregaron los susodichos. Cuerpos de los animalitos los cuales eran ''Ranas'' Pude notar que a mori se le complicaba un poco al parecer no era bueno en esta clase.

-Oye quieres que te ayude? - sonrei para emitir confianza.

El son dijo nada pude ver como sus cachetes se tornaban rojos en escasez pero era notable .

-Tomare eso como un si- Tomoe sus manos y le ayude para abrir el cuerpo del animal- solo tienes que sacarle estas partes y investiga el por que murio- tome un papel y se lo coloque en frente- Mira nos dieron unos papeles con la definicion de varias muertes tiene que leer la descripcion y. Seleccionar una.

Volvi a mi lavor y ya tenia lista mi rana al parecer murio por una sobredocis ? Me resulto algo estupido se supone que inyectan estos animales.

-De que murio tu rana?

Me somprendi bastante al susodicho a mi lado emitir una oracion de pregunta.

- al parecer de sobredocis

- Que estupido- menciono estas palabras fria y cortantes que lo podria tomar como un insulto.

-Yo igual lo pienso...

Despues de eso la campana sono ''POR FIN'' Pense hora de ir a casa.

-como estuvo la clase con Mori.

- Tensa- abri mi casillero tome la rosa me recoji el cabello y con el tallo lo use de agarre- y como te fue a ti? Te vi muy entusiasmada con un pelirubio.

- no me recuerdes fue tan idiota.

- por que esta vez?

- le pregunte... - interrupción.

- le preguntaste quien era Ben Drowed y el respondio que si era un cantante no?

- Exacto - dijo con decepción- Nadie lo conoce.

- Tienes que entender que no todo el mundo conoce a los creepys.

- Y tu deberias entender que Lauthing Jack es el peor Creppy.

Golpe su cabeza un poco fuerte ella odiaba a Lauthing y yo sentia admiracion por el teniamos diferencia pero somos las mejores amigas.

-Oye!

- calle y camina- tome mis cosas- sabes que te tengo que acompañar a tu casa.

- Ok

Íbamos caminando tranquilamente mientras nos mensajeabamos y nos enviamanos imagenes de memes para trollear en face y de un momento a otro senti esa sensacion de ser obsevada esa sensacion en el que sabes que solo estan colocando su mirada en ti senti un viento en mi espina dorsal y se me erisaron todos los pelos del cuerpo.

- Oye Riko te pasa algo?

- No no tengo nada - sonrei falsamente para evitar mi preocupacion aumente el paso queria llegar rapido.

- oye no camines tan rapido.

La tome del brazo y camine mas rapido casi corriendo llegamos a la entrada de su casa jadeante y resagadas.

- Bueno no preguntare por que eso solo me voy cuidate-

Me despedi con una seña de mano y sali de ahí me coloque mis audifonos y en mis auriculares comenso a sonar It's no over de Chris Dautherg me sentia como en un video musical cielo nublado hojas chocando y una cancion triste hermoso pero eso fue interrumpido por la extraña sensación de ser observada de nuevo.

Jeff Pov

- quien sera esa chica, Creo que tengo una nueva victima hoy.

A mis espalda aprecio Slenderman o el pedofilo como le suelo decir.

- Oye...Jeff... Sally me dijo... - interrupción-

- Si Sin le quite su peluche y lo rompi tiene 5 iguales.

- No tienes areglos - suspiro- y que haces? Estas observando a esa chica?

- si sera mi nueva victima esta noche.

Fin Jeff pov

Segui caminando ahora esa sensacion de volvio mas fuerte pude escuchar pasos detras mio gire y habia un hombre algo descuidado y sonriente acelere el paso y escuchaba los pasos mas fuertes gire y el susodicho seguia detras mios y aun sonreia macabramente decidi correr corri y corri hasta pasar las cuatro cuadras directo a mi casa cruzando los semaforos en verde sin que me importara nada.

Al fin llege a mi hogar cerre la puerta con seguro no me preocupe por las ventanas siempre llevan seguro.

Me encerre en mi cuarto con mis audifonos aun intactos en mis oidos ni me imute ir al baño por una ducha en mis odio resumbaba Black Vierd Blies In the end de un momento a otro resivi una videollamada de mi amiga si dejo mi pc ensesida.

Me coloque en mi asiento respondi la video llamada y vi a mi amiga emociana petrificada y sin palabras solo me dijo ve las noticias ensedi televisor estaba la reportadora pero no era la misma de siempre esta vez era una diferente.

- Hola querido televidentes en este dia lamentamos la muerte de nuestra presentadora Ana Carmen Paulino Le dedicaremos un minuto de silencio- me quede en silencio no me interesaba en nada para esto es que la señorina me sito al televisor y a mi mire el ordenado ciendo el rostro de mi amiga y me hizo una mirada de continua vienndo cosas que segui- Bueno el numero de muertos ha aunmentado un 16% y al parecer son causados de la misma manera y por la misma persona los asecinatos son realisados mientras las personas duermen y apuñalados hasta morir nuestras antigua presentadora fue victima de ello, una chica que logro sobrevivir nos describio al susodicho individuo- pasaron unos minutos y no presentaban a la chica- Me acaban de informar que los padres de nuesta sobreviviente inpidieron que el rostro de su hija se mostrara en television pero... Les leere la descripcion del asesino: un abrigo con Capucha blanca , Jeans negros al parecer converses un chuchillo de cocina su cabello largo de edad aproximadamente de 17 0 19 años y al parecer segun la victima que lo mas aterrador eran sus ojos sin parpados y su sonrisa eterna y macabra si ve a alguien con esta descripcion por favor reportar a la policia. Con esto pasamos a los deportes.

Apage el televisor estaba petrificada con una sonrisa macabra en mi rostro mi amiga me veia con preopupacion.

- Estas Bien Riko?

- sabes lo que hay que hacer verdad?

Ella sonrio y ambos nos levantamos y comenzamos a bailar diciendo: Esta Vivo oh si oh si Por mas infatil que se viera no pude evitar hacerlo despues de la mini '' Fiesta'' ambas nos sentamos.

- Crees que Ben podria estar vivo?

-Supongo aunque aun no sabemos si ese es Jeff

- es lo mas problame la definicion es obvia.

- pero no sabes pudo ser una loca que solo queria ser mencionada en tele.

-Pero no quizo ser mostrada en tele

- sus padres no quisieron Drowed

- hay woods por que siempre me quitas las ilusiones. :T

- Para que estan las amigas

- Bueno me tengo que ir mañana toca Gimnasia y quiero tener energia para ese dia.

- QUE?!

-Si -.-'' no revisaste bien los dias en el papel no?

- no D:

-bueno preparate amiga TwT

-bueno bye

Y ambas nos desconectamos del Skype esta vez si desidi darme un baÑo saque de mi cuerpo toda mi ropa rode mi piel con una toalla y procedi a entrar al baño me mire en el espejo y me mire mis ojos note que mi ojos izquierdo se estaba tornando mas Morado no le di importancia y procedi a entrar a la bañera el agua tivia mojaba mi cuerpo quitandome lo tenso de mi piel despues de la ducha decidi salir me coloque mi pijama que estaba conpuesto por una blusa de tirantes negra y unos short estilo leggins color rojos oscuros baje prepare algo de cenar subi apaque todo y me tiren en mi cama tape mi cuerpo con mi sabada acurucandome en la misma.

Ya eras las 2:00 Am y me desperte por un ruido en mi ventana mire hacia la ventana y pude notar que estaba abierta y una de las ramas chocaba con uno de los costados.

- No recuerdo averla dejado abierta- me levante y la cerre con seguro pero no baje la guardia me quede despierta no podria volver a dormir ya, movi el mouse de mi computadora dejando ver mi pagina preferida de creepy comense a leer un creepy llamado el profesor estaba tan interesante pero aun asi no perdin la guardia sabia que estaba alguien aqui tenia mi katana a la vista pero no me decidi por eso Tome mi peine y comense a jugar con el senti unos pasos acercandose hacia mi cuando senti una respiracion fuerte me levante rapidamente lanze la silla el susodicho esquivo el ataque tome la agaradera del peine removiendolo dejando ver un cuchillo pequeño pero filosa navaja el cabello del susodicho no me dejaban ver su cara pero era como la descripcion de las noticias pero aun no me lo crei podria ser una copia barata.

Me arincone en una de las esquina del cuarto en signo de temor mientras en individuo se acercaba levanto su mano con su cuchillo listo para clavarlo en mi cabeza golpee su entre pierna dejandolo arosillado en el suelo.

-P..Perra! - Me grito no le preste atencion en estos 17 años me han dicho cosas peores tome su cuchillo y me coloque en posicion de batalla.

El se levanto aun con un poco de dolor aun con sus cabellos cubriendo su cara solo imitio unas palabras.

-Go To Sleep - saco otro cuchillo del bolsillo el abrigo y se abalanzó sobre mi retuve su ataque con su cuchilo y con mi navaja lastime su hombro clavandoselo se a rodillo en el piso sangrante mi miro dejando ver su rostro pude Ver Esa Sonrisa eterna esa sonrisa histerica, macabra y perfecta para mi y esos ojos azules sin parpados no pude impedir sonrojarme y sonreir el me miro extrañado no le preste atencion.

- Quedate ahí te curare- me diriji a mi armario busque el botiquien de emergencias y me sente a su lado tome el cuchillo y lo saque bruscamente el gimio de dolor he intento ahorcarme pero ante de que hiciera eso golpee su hombro dejandolo sin movilidad es esa estremidad despues hize lo mismo en el otro.

- Eres una Perra - me miro friamente.

- Si una perra que quiere ayudarte y no te preocupes he escuchado cosas peores - lo mire friamente - quitate el abrigo y la camiseta.

- Que?

-Si

- me dejastes sin hombro tontas.

Lo mire friamente y procedi a quitarle ambas prendas siempre me preguntaba si jeff en verdad tendria adominales o cuadritos como le digo yo y creo que lo averigue me puse roja y lo mire y su cara estaba como Enserio? Desbie la mirada procedi a inspeccionar la herida al parecer no era tan profunda como pensaba Diablos que suerte tome un algodon y lo remoje en alcohol y lo coloque en la herida pude notar como jeffrey paretaba los dientes.

-quieres que te pase una toalla para que la muerdas? - pregunte burlona-

- No necesito eso y mucho menos de una Perra como tu.

-Como digas - segui en mi lavor y comenze a bendarlo.

- Por que no llamas a la policia...

-eso te gustaria?

-bueno...no

- Entonces - segui vendan dolo.

- Sientes miedo al verme?

- No... En Absoluto - termine de vendarlo y me miro con curiosidad-

El tomo unos de los cuchillos que no se por que lo deje cerca de su alcance y se avalanzo sobre mi colocando su cuchillo en mi cuello me sonroje un poco tenia a un asesino con un cuerpo de fisiculturista principiante ensima de mi.

- Por que te sonrojas?!- presiono el cuchillo contra mi cuello.

- No lo se...

- Sientes miedo? - Presiono un poco mas el cuchillo.

- No - fue presionando cada vez mas el cuchillo contra mi piel creandome una pequeña herida cuando podria degollarme en cuanto quiziera desistio.

- no tiene cazo - quito el cuchillo de mi cuello y lo lanzo un poco lejos sentandose a su vez a mi lado.

- uh?

- no seria divertido matarte si no gritas si no suplicas.

-Osea que... Matas por divercion?

- si...

- Por que no me tienes miedo...

- por que de quien eres- me levante y me coloque en mi computadora tome otra silla y la puse a mi lado y le indique que se sentara a. Mi lado lo cual el hizo.

- Mira tienes un historia o un origen- mientras tecleaba y entraba en toda las pagina buscando la historia orginal jeff me miraba con cara de WTF - La leeremos de ultimo.

- mejor asi.

Busque imagenes de el y elimine las Yaoi no queria trumarlo aun.

-Asi que soy muy conocido eh?

- sin tanto como los otros creepys .

- eh?

- como slenderman, Eyeles , Lauthing. Jane , Nina , Sally , Ben etc etc

- entonces somos famosos?

- Si supongo bueno ni tanto solo en algunas personas

- Ok entonces me ayudaste por que... Eres.. - interrupcion-

-Si tu Fan pero no soy el tipico grupo de chicas que ven el yaoi en ti o el Moe.

- What ?

- Otro dia te lo muestro no quiero traumarte.

- Oye Me tengo que ir

- a donde a mi casa no quiero que Slender me dije afuera.

- What Todos los creepys bueno la mitad vivimos haci como en una mansion en un bosque.

- lo sabia - Sonrei lo habia leido en un FanFiction algo similar pero no pensaba que seria asi.

- Enserio? , bueno bueno pero antes- tomo su abrigo- cose mi abrigo- me lo lanzo en la cara-

Saque los hilos de una gabeta y comense a cozelo con hilo blanco jeff se encontraba obsevandome sentado en mi cama.

-Ten - le lanza en abrilo en la cara- Ya puedes irte - Sonrei-

- Te matare mañana -

- Intenta todo lo que quieras no lo lograras - dije riendo y dirijiendo mi mirada al ordenador.

- a que te refieres con eso?

- Soy una caja de sorpresas Jeffrey Wodds , Por cierto mi nombre es Riko, Riko Yashimoto las personas educadas lo preguntan siempre.

- Si dejate de formalidad te matare tengo por seguro.

- No siento miedo jeff - lo mire directamente a sus ojos el se quedo perpeflo mierando mis ojos cuando reacciono se coloco su camiseta y tomo su abrigo y salio por la ventana trepando por el arbol.

Me coloque en la ventana viendo como Jeffrey corria directo hacia el bosque sonrei y desidi continuar con mi lectura nocturna ya eran las 5: 30 no faltaba porco para ir al instituto.

Jeff Pov.

Sus estupidas palabras retumbaban en mi cabeza '' No siento miedo, jeff no siento miedo, no miedo''. Sentia un dolor de cabeza llege a casa me dirigi a mi cuarto sin hablarle a nadie ni a sally que estaba discutiendo por lo de su peluche subi a mi cuarto me recoste en mi cama y me quede pensando en esa chica esos ojos ceran reales? Por que no le temo? Por que no la mate? Eso de los suplico solo fue una estupida escusa.

- Tal vez no pueda matarte pero... Te investigare y te perseguire Riko... Jum * sonrei*

* * *

**_Bueno... tiene muchas faltas de ortografia lo se, y tiene escases de comas pero soy una principiante... u.u acepto criticas y me da igual los insultos._**


	2. Capitulo 2

**_ El extraño sueño de Jeff_**

Me levante como siempre lo hacia... sangre cayendo de mi hermosa sonrisa, ojos un poco irritados... todo normal ese día no me dispuse a limpiar me, solo baje por el desayuno de siempre pero, me extrañe por que al parecer no había nadie...Nadie... ni sally ni ben ni los jack ni masky ni hobbien ni slenderman que es el que menos sale de la mansion.

- Mmmm...Extraño...- deicidi salir a fuera deseguro estarian afuera planeando algo.

Caminaba por todo los lados mirando de calle en calle pero no habia nadie ni vi a Smile Dog rondando, no habia ni una alma en la ciudad decidi salir del bosque justamente cuando me encontraba en la entrada... Pude ver a una niña sentada en las escaleras de la entrada de una casa bastante grande.

- Por fin alguien para asesinar.

Me acerque a la pequeña saque mi cuchillo del bolso de mi abrigo y lo levante con fuerza para enterrarlo en su pequeña cabeza pero me lleve una sorpresa de mal gusto cuando note que mi cuchillo choco contra el piso.

- he? D-donde se fue esa mocosa-

Mire hacia todo los lados, la pequeña estaba como a un mentro de mi sonriente con risitas molestosa burlándose de mi.

-ven aquí mocosa dejate asesinar.

La chica hizo caso omiso a mis palabras y salio corriendo, corri detrás de ella con esperanza de atraparla al parecer no podía era como si el camino se hiciera mas largo... se coloco frente a la calle y de la nada un camio venia a todo poder estaba por atropellarla me avalanse sobre ella empujando nuestros cuerpos al otro lado de la calle de un momento a otros nos encontramos en una montaña con un barranco fue ahí cuando me di cuenta que ya no la tenia en mis brazos.

-Donde estas Mocosa!

Dirigí mi mirada hacia al frente directo a su rostro sus flequillo no me dejaban ver mas arriba de su nariz de infante al mirarla me encontré con una sonrisa burlona.

Me levante me acerque a ella quedando alejados como por unos 16 centímetros.

-no te dejaras matar no?

Ella solo sonrió y por alguna razón se lanzo al vacío del barranco me quede en shock mientras la veía caer no lo pensé dos veces y me lance para atraparla no pensé en ese momento en lo que me pasaría.

El aire chocaba en mis ojos y al no tener párpados me causaba una irritación de PTM apenas podía mantener la visión solo pude ver como ella caia al vacío detrás de ella puede ver agua...agua? Realmente no me concentre en eso estire mi mano y le grité.

-TOMA MI MANO! - grité desesperadamente.

Al igual que antes hizo caso omiso a mis palabras aun no lograba ver sus ojos ambos chocamos contra el agua como hubiera querido tener párpados aun podría ver como caia en el interior del mar trate de estirar mi mano tomando impulso para poder alcanzarla cosa que funciono tome su mano y la a apague mi, de pronto una oscuridad empezó a salir de la profundidad del océano cosa que cegó mi vista cuando recobre la conciencia me encontraba sentado frente a bosque junto con la chiquilla ella se encontraba cabeza hacia abajo algo asustada.

Solo la miraba con extrañe comeze a mirar hacia todos los lados viendo si había alguien, no se encontraba nadie al dirigir mi mirada a ella se encontraba de pie pero al parecer no era la misma chiquilla de antes, ahora era mas grande de algunos 17 fue subiendo desde sus botas hasta su cara viendo unos ojos extraño unos azul grisáceo y el otro verde esmeralda el ojos izquierdo comenzó a cambiar rápidamente de azul a morado como una bombilla cuando su energía se esta agotando me impresione ya que era Riko... Era la misma.

-T-tu E-eres

De pronto desde es final de la calle comenzaba a desvanecerse dejando solo un color blanco sin salida... Detrás de ella la tierra se abrió dejando salir un fuego extraño, lugar en el que ella estaba de pie se desvaneció haciendo que la chica cayera hacia el caluroso vacio.

- Aqui vamos de nuevo- me levante y con la confianza de que si la lograba alcanzar podria pasar los mismo de hace rato.. Me lance sin pensarlo 2 veces.

Cada vez que desendia mas sentia un calor infernal volvi a repetir las palabras de hace un rato TOMA MI MANO! Ella solo me miro con temor y preocupación y extiro su manos hize lo mismo tomando impulso y cuando estaba a punto de tomarla algo me alejo de ella ella miro mi rostro nervioso y preocupado y sonrió macabramente pero de una forma poco burlona y pronuncio una palabras que me chocaron.

-Jeff...- Me impresione al ver que pronuncio mi nombre- No siento miedo... - volvio a reir y veia como me alejaba mas de ella.

- RIKO!.

Depronto comenze a moverme hacia abajo intentando alcanzarla depronto comenze a desvanecerme mire una de mis manos comenzaba a desvanecerse, como papel al fuego comenze a ponerme nervioso mire a Riko que sonreia macabramente volvi a estirar mi mano aun queria alcanzarla no sabia por que lo hacia pero mi cuerpo me lo imponía cuando solo las unicas partes que quedaban de mi cuerpo eran de mi nariz hacia arriba y uno de mis brazos fue cuando abri mas los ojos o mas de lo que puedo al ver como Riko se aproximaba a un abismo llenos de puaz que la matarían al instante comencé a decesperarme fue cuando todo se volvio negro.

Desperte jadiante y exaltado como siempre me levantada mi sonrisa llena de sangre, mi antifaz me levante el antifaz y desidi salir del cuanto en el pasillo me encontre con Ben cosa que me alegro por primera vez, baje estaba el Pedofilo de slenderman dando el desayuno y obligando a sally que se comiera sus vegetales mientras los demas jugaban en el Play y Lauthing Jack se preparaba para salir por su casa de niños.

Otro dia otros asesinatos surgiran hoy.

* * *

**_hgsagdh *w* Me inspire en una cancion de 30 Secons to mars *w* Strager si quieres escuchala u3u no tienen nada que ver con el cap pero el estilo me inspiro espero que les guste mcuho u3u Perdon si es muy corto ;n;_**


	3. Capitulo 3

**_Dia de la Gimnasia._**

Me levante con pesadez solo al pensar que hoy seria la clase de Gimnasia, di un gran suspiro y me dirigí hacia el baño mire mi ojos de nuevo, hoy parecía normal su color había disminuido el día de hoy cosa extraña pero no le preste mucha atención, salí del baño tome unos shorts cortos un poco mas arriba de mis rodillas una camiseta negra con letras rojas que decía Dreams , tome mi mochila , mi Mp3 y decidi bajar.

Caminaba tranquilamente y volví a sentirme observada pero era una sensación diferente, pues ya sabia quien era el susodicho que me observaba, tome una roca pequeña y la lance hacia uno de los arbustos recibiendo como respuesta un Auch!

- Ya sal de ahí Max- dije mientras reia burlonamente.

El castaño se levanto con pasos torpes por el golpe en su cabeza.

- Eres muy mala Riko... No dejaste que te erizara los pelos.

Lo ale por una de sus pequeñas orejas dirigiéndolo al Cole haciendo caso omiso a sus reclamos en forma infantil.

- Oye te veras linda en el uniforme de Gimasia.

Me detuve aun sosteniendo su oreja quedandome estática unos segundos volte mirandolo macabramente.

- A que te refieres con eso?

Mi mirada macabra hizo que al castaño se le erizaran los pelos del todo el cuerpo saliendo corriendo reÍ a carcajas al ver la reacción del castaño.

- Oye no te burles - dijo acercandose lentamente hacia a mi-

- ok jajaj pero no enserio a que te quieres referir con eso..

-Bueno... - rio pervertidamente- ya lo veras kukuku

Sabia que cuando hacia su: kukuku Es por que no era nada bueno lo que pasaría o al menos malo para mi, ya estábamos en la entrada del Cole y nos dispusimos a entrar.

- Pero no en serio suerte en Gimnasia, aun no se por que la odias si eres re buena.

- Es mucho esfuerzo y yo soy muy floja y lo sabes Max.

- Es como el screamo lo dejaste pero no fue por flojera.

- Mi voz se estaba deteriorando.

- Pero eras excelente.

- lo se...

-HOLA Chicos!- decia una castaña oscura que corria hacia nosotros con una camiseta del instituto y la parte de abajo de un bikini de color azul oscuro.

Max y yo estábamos con la boca abierta yo de vergüenza extrema pero Max estaba encantano de ver la escena

La chica nos abrazo al mismo tiempo y Max se controlarse para no tocarla en lugares donde no podía sabia que si lo hacia lo mataba.

- Riko ven tienes que ponerte tu uniforme de Gimnasia.

-What ?

Max me miro con cara de '' Ho si nena'' y yo estaba con la cara de Poker Face diciendo por dentro : Mierda Mierda Mierda Mierda...

Angelica me llevo arrastrando a los vestidores de chicas tuve que entras a las malas pero entre.

- No me pondré esa estúpidas cosas

- si quieres hacer Gimnasia tienes que

- no entiendes que no quiero...

- aww es cierto pero no importa.

Ella tomo mi camiseta y me la saco de un tirón sin romperla aun no se como.

- Tienes unos pechos muy grandes ._. Nunca pense eso.

- .-'' No quiero momentos Yuri escuchaste ahora dame ese uniforme.

Me encerre en una de las casetas de los vestidores y me puse el uniforme por desgracias la camiseta me quedaba 3 dedos por encima de mi ombligo.

- MALDITA SEA Por que cojones no fue plana como una tabla.

-Que pasho?

- Esto paso - sali de la caseta y le señale mi camiseta- Exijo otra camiseta!

Una de las chicas entro anunciando que ya la clase habia empezado.

Me llevaron arrastrando hacia el salón de baloncesto y ya ahí nos colocaron en filas divididas por genero.

-bueno chicos y chicas hoy... no daremos Gimnasia.

Estaba a punto de estallar de la emoción.

-Pero... Si daremos la clase de Karate.

Todos los estudiantes comenzaron hacer berrinche y a decir cosas como: Dios porque, Profesor No sea asi porfavor, o Que asco Karate, No negare no me agradaba la idea pero era mejor que estar saltando ademas estudie karate como por 5 años.

- Ahora cada uno subirá la soga y extenderemos la clase 1 hora mas y hay de que protesten que le pongo 1 hora de trote a todos.

Todos estaban en pleno silencio el profesor me miro fijamente.

- Tu la rarita.

Mira hacia todos los lados buscando a quien era pero sabia que era a mi.

-Yo?

- Si, Tu quien es la unica con heteocromonia aqui, muevete seras la primera en subir la cuerda.

Me extrañe por que sabia sobre mi problemas pero lo raro fue que no pregunto por mi ojo izquierdo.

Escuche varios comentarios como: no lograra subir , durara mas de 2 minutos y de parte de los chicos: tiene unos pechos enorme, mirale el cuerpo' yo pensaba que era una tabla.

Ignore todo los comentarios y me coloque en frente de la soga.

- Bueno cuando cuentre 3 comenzaras a subir.

Tome la soga con fuerza.

- 1...

Me afere a ella.

-2...

Comenza a subir lo mas rapido que pude.

-3... Espero que sea rapido...

-P-profesor

- Que.

- Mire arriba.

- uh? Ahh!? C-Como subiste tan Rapido.

Todos estaban atónitos rei ante esta escena me dispuse a bajar así que me prepare y di una vuelta hacia atrás haciendo voltereta cayendo con los pies en el piso sin ningún tipo de tropieso eso si impresionó a todos.

- Quiero ver que tan buena eres en karate, YIMI!

Yimi era un ogro el mejor en karate tenia unos brazos de PTM pero no seria mi rival.

- Si pasas esta prueba no tendras que tomar Gimnasia.

-Claro...

El ogro osea Yimi se coloco en frente de mi con cara de te are pedazoz y yo de lo mas normal.

-Comiencen

Todo comenzó con ataques bruscos los cuales yo esquive con facilidad cuando tuve mi oportunidad lo golpee en su entrepierna dejándolo inmóvil estaba lista para cantar mi victoria cuando lo vi levantarse volvieron los ataques bruscos y los esquive todos me agache un poco y lo golpee muy fuerte en el estomago dejandolo si privado en el suelo cataron mi victoria.

-P-Pero esto nunca h-habia p-pasado.

Me dirijia justo a la salida.

- Tu! Niña.

Voltee sabia que se referia a mi.

- Como?

- estudie 5 años karate y toda mi vida he hecho gimnasia es algo normal para mi...

Voltee y salí de el salón dejando a todo los estudiantes quejándose por mi ida al igual que el profesor.

* * *

**_Bueno perdon si soy de capitulos cortos :3 si hay faltas de ortografia PERDON! X3 Y Gracias por ver_**


	4. Capitulo 4

**_VISITA A LOS CREEPYS_**

Me dirige directo a mi salón de clases completamente vacío me sente en mi haciendo accionado sacando mi mascota de dibujos, era una de mis mejores formas de entretenerme.

-valla,valla,valla Que tenemos aquí.

Alce la mirada para encontrarme con unos ojos verdes y una figura femenina, si... Alexandra la barbie plástica del cole solo la ignore no era nada de que debería preocuparme.

-Acaso me estas ignorando rarita.

-Que no se nota.

Llena de rabia coloco sus manos llenas de barniz rosa sobre mis hojas y sobre mis dibujo.

- Deberías de sentirte afortunada de estar hablando conmigo ya que... Como sabes soy la mas querida entre los chicos.

- Y?

- Y? Y?! Solo eso tienes para una respuesta?

- Claro ya que no me interesa en absoluto lo que me estas diciendo.

- EH!?

- Lo que escuchaste ahora... Quita tus manos bien pintada de mi dibujo.

- Otra cosa...

- Uh?

-Alejate de mori...

- Puedes quedartelo realmente no me interesa para nada..pero es su problema si se quiere acercar a mi... Ahora largo me desconcentró.

La chica salio con pasos fuertes llena de coraje y molestia, ya tenia mi dibujo hecho el cual era jeff con dos cuchillos en mano cruzados en cruz con su mirada llena de locura y sin ningún tipo de rencor.

-Perfecto... - me sonroje y la coloque en mi tipico forder.

La campana sono todos entraron lo extraño Mori no habia entrado algo raro.

Levante la mano y le pedi permiso al profe para que me dejara ir por unos libros no me dejo pero igual me sali.

- Hola.

Voltee para encontrarme unos ojos negros si Mauricio con toda su seriedad. Me dirigia a los casilleros y al parecer el igual o me estaba siguiendo.

- Podrias deja de seguirme.

-no te estoy siquiendo.

Ya estaba en los casilleros frente al mio lo abri dejando caer un monton de cartas al parecer de declaracion toda esas cartas con corazones invadiendo las imagenes de jeff.

- Que asco, los hombre son bien masculinos para estas cosas.

- Mmmm.

Saque las restante y metiendolas en mi mochila, no me interesaban tener novio ahora pero leerlas seria algo divertido.

-Las leeras verdad?

-No se nota.

-Creo que te falto una...

Mire mi casillero encontrándome con una carta hecho con un papel negro y con efectos de sangre a los lados.

- Mmmm sera la primera en ser leida sera divertido - la puse adentro de mi mascota-

- Yo ya estoy cansado de estar leyendo tanto cursilería.

-Bueno...

Me dirigí al salón de clases sentándome he ignorando los reclamos de mi maestro.

-Oye Riko... Tu mochila esta mas llena de lo común.

-Me encontré con algo en mi casillero.

- Lo veremos despues no?

-Claro

La clase surgio de lo mas normal con el tipico golpe que se le da algo que se queda dormido en clases.

Despues la campana sono, mi sonido favorito angel y yo salimos como alma que lleva el diablo directo a mi casa.

Entramos dando brincos ella solto su mochila en el mueble y subimos directo a mi habitación colocamos música de nuestro raper favorito "Porta".

-Dejarme ver esta- tomo la carta y la comenzo a leer- Querida Riko se que nunca nos hemos dirigido la palabra literalmente y eso pero me gustaria hecharte el lado y eso Bla bla bla...

-Que cree que soy alexandria.

Nos reimos a carcajada siendo callada por el vecino de al lado un pobre hombre de 75 años.

Acabamos de leer todas las cursilería y angelica decidió irse a su casa su padre la paso a recoger me encontraba sola me sente en el ordenador y comencé a leer creepys me encontraba tan concentraba he intrigada los pies me temblaba estaba fascinada con el miedo que me estaba haciendo sentir esa lectura cuando de pronto, siento un mano en mi hombro grité como loca tome la mano y avente al piso al susodicho detrás mio mirándolo me di cuenta que era jeff.

-ME ASUSTASTE IDIOTA!

- Enserio , creo que fue mas facil de lo me imgine jeje.

Estaba roja pero de ira no soportaba ser asustada y menos cuando leía creepys otra cosa que odio es ser interrumpida en mis asuntos.

- Tranquila todo paso...

- Tonto

-Tonta

-Estúpido

-Estúpida

-Puto

-Puta

-Egoísta

-Creída

- Emo

- Ratón de laboratorio.

Eso me lleno de ira me controle para no golpearlo y me sente continúe leyendo ignorandolo después de 15 minutos el Asesino procedió a romper el silencio.

-Oye que son todas estos sobres- decia tomando uno con asco.

- Son declaraciones.

- Las chicas te adora.

- Son de chicos...

-Que masculinos...- dijo en tono sarcastico-

- Lo se lo se

- y ya sabes a quien elegirás?

- No quiero a ninguno de esos no estoy pensando en novios ahora.

- enserio...

-A parte de eso no ha llegado ese " Alguien" ya sabes a que me refiero.

- Te entiendo, Pero por lo menos tiene que haber una no tan femenina.

- aww ya que lo mencionaste si, esta en mi mochila.

-Puedo ver?

-No...

-Porque? TnT

-Por que no y listo quiero leerla cuando no me de Wea.

- Puedo rebuscar en tu mochila?

- No tocaras la carta verdad?

- No..

-Puedes hacerlo.

Jeff precedió a rebuscar en mi mochila lo miraba atentamente no queria que leyera la carta.

-Que tenemos aqui... - Dijo con mi dibujo en manos.

- Es un dibujo que no vez.

- Es muy bueno... Lo hiciste tu?

- Si...

-Eres muy buena.

- Gracias... Creo.

Pude ver como su sonrisa se ampliaba un poco mas en ese caso debería estar sonriendo(? Sonrei de medio lado al ver este acto.

- Oye emo.

- No soy emo.

- Solo mirate el peinado.

- y? yo no me corto asi que no soy emo.

- si lo eres... Y oye como estan tus vendas?

- asquerosas y con un olor a Diablo.

- Quieres que te las cambie?

-Si

-Quitate el abrigo y la camiseta.

Procedí a meterme en el interior de mi closet literalmente para buscar suso dicho botiquín de emergencias volteó viendo jeff aun quitándose el abrigo.

-enserio?- tomo su abrigo y su camiseta y se los quito de un tirón.

- OYE!

- Que!

- Parece como si me vas a violar TnT

- Dejate de ilusiones y dejame ver.

comencé a inspeccionar la herida y estaba bien pero las vendas pésimas se las quite y les puse unas nuevas.

- Quieres ir a la creepy house.

- Eh?

- A donde vivo Boba... A conocer a todo los creepys.

- *w* ENSERIO?

- Claro iremos mañana, dime si o no antes de que cambie de opinión.

- SI *w*.

Me avalanze sobre jeff abrazandolo y pronunciando la palabra Gracias como un trillon de veces el solo intentaba alejarme empujandome sonrojado pero yo aun seguía sujeta a su cintura desnuda.

Sera un gran día...

Decidí irme a dormir me meti al baño a vestirme ya que jeff se encontraba no me vestiria a sus ojos, salí del baño encontrándome con jeff súper acurucado en mis sábanas.

- Entonces...

-Puedes venir esta cómoda.

-Largo- lo tome de una de sus orejas y lo baje de mi cama.

-OYE! No seas tan agresiva.

- Largo de mi territorio.

Me dispuse a entrar a mis sábanas para dormir en mi cómoda cama cerré mis ojos y me quede dormida después de una hora me despierto entre sueño sintiendo una sensación en mi cama abrí los ojos encontrándome con jeff con una de mas bandanas en sus ojos durmiendo lo que mas me incomodó fue que tenia su brazo rodeando mi cintura.

-nunca cambian... - sonreí y me volví a dormir no queria despertarlo.

Las horas pasaron volando y cuando menos me lo imaginaba. RINGGGG!

- Huh? - me levante exaltada y mire todo mi alrededor mirando el reloj eran las 5:00- no que me levantaba a las 6:30 - mire a mi lado encontrándome con jeff aun durmiendo  
Y con su brazo aun al alrededor de mi cintura.

- jeff jeff... Jeff... - comencé a moverlo vigorosamente para despertarlo pero ni eso funciono.

- Shhhhh Trato de dormir.

Jeff me tomo y coloco mi cabeza en su pecho y siguió durmiendo y cada vez que trataba de liberarme de el agarre no me lo permitía no puse mas fuerza y decidí dormir de nuevo, Cuando desperté lo hice como siempre lo hacia estirando cada parte de mi cuerpo me di cuenta tras este acto que jeff no se encontraba ni me digne a buscarlo debió haberse ido mire la ora y eran las 9:30.

-Falte a la escuela... Genial - sonrei no me importaba en lo absoluto-

- Hola.

Mire y si era el jeff con unas fundas llenas de comida de Mc'Donnals.

-Que es esto?

- Tu desayuno- tiro las fundas en mi cama y coloco en el piso una botella de refresco.

Sonreí y me sonroje al dar mi bocado a una de las hamburguesas amo la comida '' Chatarra '' pude ver a jeff mirándome tiernamente y con un poco de rubor tome una almohada y se la lance en la cara.

-Oye!

-jajajajajaja.

El me lanzo la almohada de vuelta y fue así como comenzó la guerra de almohadas continuamos así como por 3 minutos y cuando jeff tuvo la oportunidad me derribo en el piso quedando encima de mi tomándome con sus manos las muñecas.

- Q-que me aras- dije sonrojada por el momento pero no recibí respuesta el solo me mirada pasado unos segundos el se comenzó a acercar lentamente y comencé a ponerme nerviosa por alguna razón comencé a cerrar los ojos y en ese momento para salvarme la vida el teléfono sonó- J..jeff-

- Si? - se alejo un poco.

- Tengo que contestar.

-aww cierto- retiro sus manos de mis muñecas y me decidí por contestar el teléfono.

- Si? Estoy escuchando.

- Riko?

-Ella misma.

-Porque no viniste al cole hoy.

-Bueno... A sinceridad no me dieron los ánimos.

-Bueno... Eso no es algo raro en ti oye... Me estaba preguntando si podria ir a tu casa hoy.

- Mejor no tengo cosas que hacer.

-Bueno ok chao que tengo que entrar al salón besos.

-Besos.

Cerré el teléfono tome mis papas y comencé a comerlas una por una.

- aun me llevaras a tu casa no.

- Vamos ahora.

-Pero la comida...

Jeff me aracón mis papas y las metio en una funda junto con todo lo demas me cargo como saco y salimos directo al bosque.

- Oye espera pero mis papas.

Saco las papas de la funda y me las paso.

- Ahora callate.

-Ok.

Después de 13 minutos llegamos al frente de una cueva caminamos como por 3 minutos y al final habia muchos arbusto por todas las paredes.

- aqui no hay nada.

El solo me empujo pasando atreves de los arbusto y cuando me di cuenta estaba al frente de una puerta tome el pica porte abriendo la puerta.

Y con lo que me encontré es con algo que jamás olvidare...

Estaba Slenderman con un delantal de cocinero obligando a sally a comerse sus vegetales los gemelos Masky y Hobbie peleando dando vuelta en el piso Nina correteandole a smile dog ya que este llevava su moño rojo y eyeles jack viendo animal planet y Ben junto a el.

- Quien eres tu- dijo el entomofilo sacando sus tentaculo.

Solo retrosedi un poco chocando con las manos de jeff sujetando mis hombros.

- Ella es Riko... Una amiga mia- jeff me paso su cuchillo discretamente y me susuro- ten lo necesitaras.

Coloque el cuchillo en uno de mis bolsillos y mire a mi alrededor.

-Me lo imaginaba mas pequeño.

- Que hace aqui..

- Es una gran fan de nosotros y la traje de visita.

Jeff y Slender comenzaron a pelear entre ellos de un momento a otro siento un alon en mis pantalones si sally la pequeña ojiverde de cabellos marrones risos.

- Hola me llamo sally.

- Mi nombre es Riko... Sally - coloque mi mano en su cabeza desordenando sus cabellos.

Ella solo me sonrio y se fue con su peluche de felpa cuando siento un alón en una de mis manos.

- Eres muy linda muñeca- decia el enmascarado.

Si masky me tenia entre la espada y la pared estaba a centímetros de su máscara no evite sonrojarme.

- OYE! Sueltala!

- Obligame- Dijo apretando mi cintura.

-OYE Me Lastimas! - pronuncie estas palabras con mi voz de screamo o estilo demoniaco como algunos le dicen cosa que todos se impresionaran y hizo masky casi saliera corriendo.

- Wow! Eso fue genial Riko. - jeff me tomo de los hombros y me sacudió entusiasmado.

- Si,Si pero ya sueltame- lo empuje- tanto contacto me incomoda.

- Slenderman...

-Ya se... Llamare a todos.

Slender comenzó a agitar una campanita al parece la usaba para la hora de la cena y todos los mienbros de la casa estaba en el primer piso los cuales era: Alicie, Ben, Eyeeles, los gemelos sally nina y entre otros.

- Oye slenderman.

- Si jeff..

-donde esta Jack?

- no lo se... Creo que en su cuarto.

Slenderman volvio a agitar la campanita estruendosamente.

Jack Pov

Escuchaba la campana abajo pero era. demasiado temprano para la cena y no era hora de merienda me levante de mala gana y decidí bajar daba pasos pesados que se escuchaban en el piso de abajo.

- Ya voy! Deja esa mierda que me incomoda!.

Me coloque en la entrada de los pasillos de las habitaciones la cual daba a la sala y mire a slenderman ignorando a todos.

- QUE!

- Tenemos una nueva invitada.

- Hola - dijo sonriente.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos esos ojos no podría olvidarlos esa sonrisa que podría derretir corazones sentí un estruendo en mi corazón una sensación cálida en mi pecho fue cuando llego ese recuerdo ese momento antes de convertirme en lo que soy ahora el payaso blanco y negros.

Flack Back

En londres una pequeña de 13 años corría por los alrededores de una casa abandonada era su lugar favorito para estar pero nunca pasaba de la sala de ese lugar por lo que quiso seguir observando y subió a las habitaciones entro en la primera habitación y desde su lugar pudo ver una caja de payaso saltarín comenzó a darle vueltas a la manesilla mientras sonaba la típica canción la pequeña de iris distintos resito el ultimo song de la canción pero... Nada paso la pequeña sintió una mano en su hombro miro por a su hombro encontrándose con unas garras negras la pequeña dio un brinco hacia atrás volteandose para ver a la criatura pero no sintió miedo era al parecer un payaso completamente blanco negro y tonos de grises muy claros exceptuando uno de sus ojos que tenia un color azul oscuro y el otro era blanco.

-Hola...

- Tu debes ser una payaso... Verdad.

- Uh? S-si

La niña sonrió dulcemente lo que causo una sonrisa pequeña en el payaso.

-Como te llamas.

- Lauthing Jack.

-Puedo llamarte Jack

-Claro pequeña.

- Mi nombre es Riko.

Jack coloco sus garras en la cabeza de la niña sin lastimarla y desordeno su cabello negro.

- Podemos jugar no?

- awww No lo se..

-Sos un payaso

-Pero mis colores... - interrumpido-

- No importa los colores lo importante es lo que hay aqui- la pequeña se levanto y se puso de cunclillas para con su dedo índice dibujar un corazón en el pecho de Jack- En el corazón eso es lo importante.

Jack se sonrojo levemente y comenzó sus horas de juego tal vez no era el mismo pero esa pequeña estaba logrando hacer que el volviera a ser el de antes con sus brazos que se pueden estirar la tomo y comenzó a lanzarla atrapandola escuchar las risas de la pequeña le causaban una sensación cálida.

- Eres el mejor amigo de todo el mundo- dijo entre risas.

Eso hizo a jack tan feliz su ojos azul oscuro se volvió mas claro quizás demasiado claro el la tomo cargandola y la abrazo tiernamente.

-Muchas gracias Riko... - una sonrisa se formo en su rostro gris.

La pequeña correspondió el abrazo y después lo miro.

- Jack tu ojo se volvio mas azul!- dijo emocionada.

- Enserio pues el tuyo es mas morado.

-jejeje en si es una enfermedad incurable.

- Te hace daño?

- No, aunque muchos me critican pero no les tomo en cuenta.

-quieres ser normal?

- Realmente no...

- Por que...?

-Por que ser diferente no es malo ser diferente me hace unica y eso es lo que quiero- sonrio-

-Como diga princesa :3

Y hací continuaron los juegos llenos de risas por 3 meses sin parar la pequeña estaba de visita en londres su estancia no seria para siempre y el día de su partida llego la pequeña callo en un estado sub depresivo por esto no se imaginaria estar sin su amigo pero se armo de valor para decirle.

- QUE! No es posible no te puedes ir!

- Lo siento jack pero tengo que irme.

- Volveras verdad... Dime la verdad.

- No... Lo se, Pero no prometere algo que deseguro no cumpliré.

Ambos bajaron sus cabezas no se imaginarian estar separados.

- Y-Yo le conte todo a mi mama.

- y que dijo.

- Que seria mejor que te olvidara... Aunque ella no cree que eres real

Estas palabras hicieron que jack alzara la cabeza de golpe.

- Lo arias?

- Jamás.

-Creo que seria lo mejor.

- Claro que no t-tu eres mi unico amigo.

- Y tu la mia pero seria lo mejor.

Ambos volvieron a bajar la cabeza y la pequeña comenzo a llorar.

- No, no , no llores Riko - jack la tomo y la abrazo tiernamente- nos volveremos a encontrar algun dia.

Entre lagrimas la pequeña sonrio tierna y decidió irse a su casa camino hacia la puerta y enfrente de ella decidió despedirse de jack.

- Jack...

-Si?

La pequeña casi brincando tomo el cuello de jack colgando de el y dandole un tierno beso en la mejolla a jack dejo los cachetes del payaso rojos.

- Suerte.

Decidió bajarse y se fue mañana seria su viaje y tenia que levantarse temprano al otro día bien temprano decido ir a ver a jack y ambos jugaron por ultima vez la pequeña le pidió que la llevara a su mundo en su caja pero jack se negó ella estaba dispuesta a todo por su amigo ella se reuso a irse de la ese lugar a lo que jack hizo algo que hoy en día se arrepiente la golpeo en el cuello dejándola desmayada y la llevo a un lugar de un hospital donde la vieran la atendieron y sus padres se enteraron pero ella había olvidado todo lo vivido con jack o todo relacionado con esa casa abandonada ella volvio a España con su tía y dejo atrás a jack y a todo lo vivido desde ese dia el ojos de jack se descoloro volviéndose blanco Y volvió a hacer el payaso blanco y negro algo que el logro escuchar cuando miraba a Riko desde la ventana de su cuarto de hospital fue que lo unico que lograra que ella recuerde la memoria perdida es llevandola a ese lugar que ella olvido o a ese alguien.

- Te juero que te encontrare Riko... - susuro-

Fin del Flack back

Estire mi brazo tome a la susodicha individua por la cintura y la levante por encima de mi cabeza y mirando hacia riba la mire atentamente.

-Hola... Jack- dijo ella sonriendo.

Sus palabras dulces llenaron mi corazón vacío la atraje a mi abrazandola abrazo que ella correspondió tiernamente.

-me recuerdas?

-Porsupuesto que si... Ahora si lo hago.

Fin Jack Pov.

-Tranquilo jeff - decia slenderman atrapndo a jeff con uno de sus tentaculos.

- Pues que la suelte!

Sally y nina estaban con la cara de: '' Hay que Lendo *w* '' mientra los demas estaban: WTF e.e.?


End file.
